I'm Back!
by SusanCharmed
Summary: Chris is still alive, Piper is still pregnant, Leo knows about his second son and everything is going pretty well. How much can one day spend with somebody who was supposed to be dead affect their lives?
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters, but I wish I did... at least the male part

This is my first FanFiction, so don't blame me, don't curse me and don't try to vanquish me... I'm invincible :)) Just write reviews... please

**The Stranger**

She was standing there all alone. In that peaceful place, and even she didn't know, where she was, she felt, she was safe. That place was full of flowers, she could hear the bird's twitter in the tree tops and the sound of falling water nearby. She turned to see the falls. It was great, the water seemed to be falling from the heaven and dropping into an emerald pool.

She felt that somebody was approaching her from behind. Even tough she didn't know who that man was, she didn't turn to face him, she didn't fear him, because she knew nothing could happen to her in that beautiful place. The stranger came closer to her, he touched her shoulders, but didn't let her turn to look at him. She knew she wasn't supposed to see the stranger's face, so she closed her eyes and slowly turned to him. She could feel his breath. His face was getting closer and closer to her. When there was no space left between them, he kissed her.

She didn't need to see the stranger to find out who he was. She knew that lips, she knew the taste of his lips too intimately, she could never forget about it.

Phoebe opened her eyes to see him, but she wasn't with him anymore. She was lying in her bed, touching her mouth to keep his flavour.

_What does it mean? She hasn't thought, not even dreamed about him for almost two years, so why now? Why is he interrupting her sleep? How does she know this wasn't the last time she feels his lips on her?Why....? How....?_

She had so many questions, her heart had so many questions, but she was too tired to ask, to answer. She fell asleep again, but she wasn't dreaming about him anymore. Sandman brought her another dream that kept her sleeping all night long.


	2. I'm back

**I'm back**

When Phoebe woke up she was thinking about that dream. But it didn't take a lot of time and the thought just faded away. It was Saturday morning and she was the last one who got up, so she hurried down the stairs and found the whole family in the kitchen. Paige was trying to tame her disobedient hair, Piper was trying to seat Wyatt, Chris was bringing the bakery products on the table and Leo was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, guys!" said Phoebe yawning.

"Good morning, Pheebs," said Piper.

"Good morning," responded Paige still trying to arrange her hair.

Finally, Chris and Leo noticed Phoebe's presence:

"Hi Phoebe, what did take you so long to come here?" they said concurrently. Piper gave them a kind look and smiled.

"Phoebe's here, so we can eat." they said again at the same moment.

"You two, did I already tell you I love you, today?" asked Piper.

"I love you too" they answered, again at the same moment. Now everybody started to laugh.

After about half an hour they were all in the living room. Chris and Wyatt were sitting on the ground and playing with the building blocks and Paige was talking to Phoebe. Piper was watching her two sons, Leo kissed her stomach carefully and join his ex-wife.

"This is gonna be such a nice day," said Leo "everybody looks happy and there are no signs of demonic activity in this house, touch wood."

At the moment he said "touch wood" they heard a male voice behind them:

"Hi guys, I'm Back!"

Everybody turned as quickly as possible to see the one who was trying to destroy their beautiful day. But only thing they could do was gaping at him, hoping that it was just a delusion.

Only Chris was able to think. He stood up and with a big smile on his face he hugged that man.

"Uncle Cole! I was expecting you." Then he looked at his family, that was staring at him

"Maybe I shouldn't have told it." Chris said uncertainly

Cole wanted to ask who Chris was, but Paige interrupted him:

"Cole! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead, we vanquished you!"

Cole gave her a look and smiled.

"C'mon Paige, don't be silly. I already escaped from Wasteland once... and the second time it was only easier."

Piper finally recovered from the shock and tried to blow Cole up, but without a noticeable success.

"Piper, you weren't able to destroy me two years ago, even I wasn't able to kill myself, so why are you thinking you could vanquished me now?"

"Oh, you're right." she said with a disappointment.

"But you don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not gonna hurt you. After the last time you vanquished me," he looked at Paige and his eyes were telling 'it was all your fault', "in fact you vanquished Belthazor, but that's beside the point, I escaped from Wasteland and took the offer I had been thinking about for a few days. So the being you are looking at in that strange way is an Avatar. That mean I'm neither good nor evil. Did you hear it? I'm not evil anymore."

"Oh, I heard it so many times before."

"No Phoebe, Cole is telling the truth. Trust me, he really isn't evil anymore."

Cole wanted to ask about the stranger who was defending him, but Paige didn't give him the chance.

"So if you aren't evil and you don't wanna kill us, what exactly are doing here?"

"Look guys, I know the last time we met I was crazy... a little bit..."

"A little bit, you're joking?"

"Oh, hi Leo, pleased to see you again... but yeah, maybe I was crazy more than just a little bit... hey Phoebe, that reminds me, have I already told you I'm sorry about mummifying you..."

"Yeah, I like this story. What was the name of that demon who did it, Jeric?"

"Yep," Cole turned to Chris,"but who the hell are you? And did you call me 'uncle Cole'?"

"Oh, of course, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Chris, Chris Perry... Halliwell."

"Another Halliwell? Gimme a break!"

"Don't worry Cole, he hasn't been born yet."

Cole really didn't know what to think about it. Leo just told him that the guy who was standing beside him didn't exist.

When Leo looked at Cole and saw the way Cole was staring at him, he realised that the thing he said had to sound really freaky.

"I wanted to say he is from the future. He is our younger son." Leo said quickly and looked at his ex-wife very softly.

"Piper, you are pregnant... again. Way to go, Leo." Cole said very ironical way.

"But back to you. Chris, right? Not that I'm complaining, but ain't I young for having so big nephew?"

Chris looked at Cole, came closer to him and whispered:

"Cole, this year it's your 120 birthday, how old would you like to be to have a nephew?"

Cole looked a little ashamed:

"Oh, you're right, I've forgotten.... Well, if you know me from the future, it means that I..."

"Forget it, I know what you're thinking about, but no. In my reality nobody knew that I ever met you. Except mum, of course, because she was the one who introduced you to me." everybody was gazing at Piper, so Chris continued quickly:

"Look, when I was about 5 years old, I wanted to learn how to control my orbing. Dad was too busy, he was saving the world," he said ironically, " aunt Paige wasn't at home, she was dating or something, and there was nobody else who would know how to orb, only Wyatt, but he was in magic school. Mom saw how sad I was. 'Her little sweetie wanted to learn something and there was nobody who could help him,' so she called you. You told me a few really funny stories about you learning shimmering and taught me how to orb when and where I wanted to orb. From that moment I called you every time I needed an advice and dad was helping everyone but me. You always told me one of your stories and I felt better. Trust me, I know about you more than you know about yourself, I heard every story so many times that I could write your memoir."

While Chris was talking everybody was smiling at him, except Leo, his heart was breaking. When Chris finished, Cole was thinking about something for a while.

"If you heard my stories so many times, that would mean..." Cole turned to Leo and continued "oh Leo, I would have never believed that you could be such a bed father."

"OK, anybody else would like to remind me?!" Leo was almost yelling, his voice was full of anger and pain. When he realised what he was doing, he sat down nearly crying. Piper came closer to him and kissed him on his forehead. Cole didn't dare to say something stupid as he would have done in another similar situation. He rather turned to Chris:

"Let's talk soon, it seems to be very interesting conversation."

Chris smiled at Cole and nodded.


	3. Just one last day

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters... but I want, I want, I want....

**Just one last day**

Cole caught sight of a little boy sitting on the ground silently and came closer to him.

"Who is this sweet boy?" he picked Wyatt up and smiled at him "Hi, little buddy, what's your name?"

"Get off my son or I will kick your invincible ass, and trust me, it will hurt!"

"Ow, I don't know your name but I know without doubt who your mother is." he grimaced at Wyatt who giggled.

"Don't worry mom, his not gonna hurt him. Look, Wyatt doesn't fear him, otherwise he will use his protective shield." Chris looked at Piper "Why isn't he using his protective shield? He always uses it when he doesn't know somebody."

"But he knows me."said Cole still grimacing at Wyatt.

"What?! How did you mean it?!"

"I was the first one who played with him. Do you remember Piper? You were invincible, I was invincible... you tried to blow me up, I threw a few energy balls at you... it was fun. Sorry that I didn't help you to tidy the rooms we destroyed, but I was a little, you know, mad."

"Yeah, I always liked this 'mad' stories, they are the funniest, do you remember the guillotine?" said Chris grinning.

"What if Cole is the one who will turn Wyatt evil?" Piper turned to Chris quickly.

"Turn evil? Wyatt?" Cole smiled at Wyatt "such a cute boy and evil future?Wait, that reminds me somebody... me. I was very cute boy, but I didn't have blond hair and you don't have demonic mother."

Cole saw Piper's look that was telling 'how can you compare Wyatt to yourself, bastard', he turned to Wyatt and added "maybe you do."

"C'mon Cole, every mother is sometimes demonic."

"Hey! You were making me feel dizzy all the time, you're still kicking me inside the womb and now you are saying you have demonic mother?!"

"I... I wanted to say every mother is sometimes demonic..." Chris's brain was working hard "except for my mommy, of course, because she's the greatest mom in the world" He looked at Piper uncertainly. She was smiling.

"OK, you saved it."

"As the greatest mom in the world I have a question, Cole, because you haven't told us yet : What are you doing here? Did you just want to say 'Hello' or has your visit an another purpose?"

"Well, as I said, after the last time you vanquished me and I escaped from Wasteland, I became an Avatar. I had enough time to thing about my life, about myself, about you. I realised that everything was over, that there was no way of winning Phoebe back. You won't believed, but I visited a shrink who send me to a group therapy. It was really funny, so many ridiculous people who thought they were witches or demons. It helped me to get rid of my madness. For the first time in my life I wasn't torn between two things, you know just peace of mind. But after a few months I felt something was wrong, something I missed, I didn't know what but I felt it was important. One day I went for a walk in the park and I saw all the happy people, kids, their parents, grandpas and grandmas. I was standing there and staring at them. Then I realised what was the big hole in my heart I couldn't fill, I was missing a family." Cole tried to hold back the tears and looked at everyone in the room "I... I... I missed you." he rubbed his eyes "I'd never had a family. Then I met you. You know that I wanted to kill you, I wanted to get rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all, but I couldn't. Phoebe awakened the human in me. She showed me what it means to love and be loved. She, you all, showed me the meaning of word I'd never understood, the real meaning of family. That there always is someone who loves you. There always is someone who hates you and doesn't trust you... for example Paige and Prue. I don't remember one day they didn't want to dispose of me. And finally, there always is someone who accepts you, who tries to see the good in you." he looked at Piper and Leo "I had never have friends before, just people who were afraid of me. I found friends in you. Look at Leo, he's a Whitelighter. Do you know any demon who would co-operate with a Whitelighter? I did and not only because I had to, but because I took to him, I liked him. I liked a Whitelighter, it was freaky. I liked witches, I was saving the innocents. And that all because of you, because I was a member of your family, you made me feel something I'd never felt before, you made me feel like I belong."

When he finished he was almost crying. It was hard for him to acknowledge everything he said. He saw the people he called them family a few moments ago and the tears started to run down his face. He looked at the little boy he was still holding. Wyatt smiled and hugged him. After a while he orbed his teddy bear and gave it to Cole. Cole stopped crying. He rubbed his eyes and showed a smile.

"But this wasn't the information you wanted to know, right Piper?" She didn't answer, she was just staring at him hiding her tears.

"So what am I doing here? I came here to ask you for one last day I want to spend with you, with my family... one last day. After this day I will disappear from your lives.... forever. But if you'll need me, just call and I'd be here only for you." he gave Chris a smile then turned to 3P and Leo:

"Just one last day."


	4. The Judgment

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Cole and Chris would be still alive... R.I.P.

**The Judgment**

There were only Chris, Cole and Wyatt in the living room. Cole was sitting on the couch with Wyatt on his knees. Wyatt obviously liked Cole and Cole seemed to be very nice to kids, so Piper left her son with him while she, her sisters and Leo were in the kitchen.

"So Chrispie, what exactly are you doing in this time line?" Cole asked, but instead of answering Chris he saw Chris who was staring at him and laughing.

"Did I do or say something?" Cole was abashed because laugh really wasn't the answer he expected.

"No, it's just... you told me Chrispie." Chris aimed to stop grinning but he couldn't.

"What, Chrispie? No, I didn't... did I? Why would I call you Chrispie?" Cole hesitated, he wasn't sure what he said.

"Really, why did you call me so? You called me Chrispie in my time line, but you knew what it means, you explained it once to me. But how do you know how to call me now, you've never met me before."

"I dunno, maybe in your time line I just saw you and told myself I would call you Chrispie and then, when you wanted an explanation I think it up. And now tell me... what does it mean?" Cole really didn't know what to think about it, neither Chris.

"Well, it's because I am Chris Perry... Chris..P." Chris divided his name with his hands in the air.

"You called me Chrispie all the time, you knew I hated it but you didn't stop calling me so. And I loved you for it, because dad always called me Christopher Perry, he called me so when he was pissed off, he always came only to rebuke me." Cole could see the change of Chris's face from cheerful into sad when he was talking about his father.

"So... Chrispie... why did you come here from the future? To avert conceiving the guy who used to steal your snack in school or just to see the expressions on the Halliwells's faces when I appeared today, because that, that was really funny." Cole tried to jollify Chris. Chris smiled at him, he knew why he liked that man so much,because he always wanted to see the beam on Chris's face.

-----------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to do with him? Let him spend a day with us or just send him to the hell or whence he came?"

3P and Leo were in the kitchen. Nobody knew how to react on Cole's request, so they tried to find the best solution.

"Maybe we should be nice to him and allow him to stay here. It's only one day and he deserves it."

Everybody gazed at Paige. She was the last one they would expected saying this.

"Look guys, I know it sounds freaky, especially when I am the one who says it, but I thought about it. We treated him like dirt. He had been demon for a long time but he wanted to change himself. He wanted to be good. He gave up his habits, his life just to be with Phoebe. In a few years he saved a lot of innocents with us. And he saved us too and not only once. He became The Source not because he wanted to be evil, but because he wanted to save us... again. And what did we do? We vanquished him on his birthday! Such a nice present. I think we owe him a favour."

Leo knew he wasn't required for this conversation. Nobody would listen to him, anyway. He decided to go back to living room, but when he heard Cole and Chris talking about him, he stopped himself. He stood near the door and listened.

--------------------------------------------

"It had to be hard to be here and couldn't tell anybody that you belong to family."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell mom or aunts so many times, but I couldn't, I had to save Wyatt." Chris looked at his brother who was sitting on his uncle's knees and smiled. Then he took a deep breath because he knew the things he was gonna say would hurt, but he had to say it, the pain was consuming his heart, he had to say it and Cole was the right person, he had always listened to Chris, he was the one who had always understood.

"Once Leo told me I wasn't family, it hurt so much, I wanted to burst it out, I wanted to yell at him that he was the one who abandoned me when mom died, who betrayed me when I needed him at most. I wanted to tell him how much I hated him. When I was young he was my hero. Although he has never been with me on my birthdays, my school plays, my soccer matches, I adored him. The time was flowing and I realised how stupid I was. He had never missed Wyatt's actions. He had always found the time for him. Mommy knew it, she tried to tell him but he didn't listen. That was the reason she called you. And I loved her for it, I loved her for everything she had ever done for me. For every night she was with me when I had nightmares, for every hug, for every 'good night sweetie'. And then that day came. Wyatt was with his friends and I was with my mom. We had the whole day for us, just she and I. Then a demon came, we vanquished him but mom was hurt. I wasn't able to heal so I called at dad. I was calling him for a half an hour but he didn't came. He'd never came when I was calling , so why he should have came that day. I didn't know what to do, then Wyatt came home, he called once and dad orbed immediately in, of course, but it was too late, she were dead. He let her die!" Chris cried, but he continued, he felt that he had to say everything.

"After mom's death I lived with grandpa, we were very close. He knew something was wrong with Wyatt, I felt it too. He tried to tell dad but he didn't listen. He never listened to anyone but Wyatt. I was never good enough for him. I tried to warn him, I knew that Wyatt was evil but he didn't believed me. He said I was doing that because I was jealous of Wyatt's powers. He didn't know how much I loved my brother and only thing I ever envied him was his dad. It was only his dad, never mine. When he finally saw what did his favourite son perform, it was too late. The world I used to live in was one big dump." Chris cried, his memories were too painful. Cole stared at him in disbelief, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He looked at Wyatt sitting on his knees and felt the tears in his eyes.

"Then I came here and met this Leo" Chris continued when he calmed himself down "I didn't met my father, I met a man I'd never knew. Someone who isn't cold, someone who is protecting his family... my family. When he found out I am his son he didn't yelled at me, he wanted to know why I hated him, he wanted to talk to me, he wanted to listen. I definitively didn't met my father, I met someone who was only in my dreams."

"So why don't you forgive him? I heard the pain in his voice when he was yelling at me today. He want to be your dad, believe me, I know him. He's hurt a lot. You have to forgive him. You owe it to Leo, but mainly, you owe it to yourself."

"I want to forgive him, believe me, but I can't. I know he's trying the best to be good father but I can't forget about 22 years he wasn't father for me. I just can't forgive him, not yet." Chris looked at Wyatt who was already sleeping and rubbed his eyes.

"We should put him in his crib. Gimme your hand." He orbed with Cole and Wyatt to Wyatt's room.

--------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing yourself?" Piper stood beside her ex-husband who was staring at the door. The tears were running down his face. He hated himself for everything he ever did... ever will do to his younger son.

"Because I have to. My son hates me and he has the right to do it. I hurt him so much. I left him all alone. His world was ruining in front of him and I didn't help him. He didn't deserve it. Look at him, he's so brave, he came from the future just to save his brother..."

"Stop Leo! Stop blaming yourself for things you haven't done yet! Chris is here to save the future, not only Wyatt's but your and his too." she didn't want to shout at him, but she had to. She knew how hard was that situation for Leo. She hugged him and kissed him on his forehead.

"And now come with me, we have to decide about Cole." She took her ex-husband's hand and went to her sisters.

---------------------------------------

When Chris and Cole orbed back to the living room, Piper, Paige and Leo were already waiting for them.

"Where is Phoebe?" Cole looked at Paige.

"She had to go ..." Paige hesitated for a while.

"Oh, I understand, you don't have to lie, she just doesn't want to be in the same room as I am." Cole said with sadness in his voice.

"So, what's your judgment?" Chris asked impatiently, hoping that Cole will be allowed to stay.

"Well, we discussed a lot and we decided..." Piper shut her mouth and the room filled with suspense.

"What?" Chris didn't want to wait any longer. Then he saw the smile on Piper's face and he knew she was gonna say the good news.

"OK, you can stay." she came to Cole and hugged him.

"Wow, this reaction is much better that I've expected." Cole smiled at Piper.

"Oh, it wasn't me! It was mini him." Piper pointed at Chris. Everybody laughed.


	5. Forgive me

Disclaimer: One day I'll be rich and I will own Charmed, because it's my destiny. But now I own only my Charmed-fiction.

Thanks for your reviews, guys. You know I'm writing this for you so don't be afraid to push the 'go' button that's next the 'submit review' text.

**Forgive me**

Chris and Cole were standing on the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow, this is breathtaking view, Chrispie. And that silence. Why haven't I been here yet?"

"Because you were a demon and demons don't like pretty things and when you were good you didn't have time to think about anything but Phoebe." Chris smiled.

"This... this is weird, you know too much about me."

"Not only too much, I know everything... " Chris pointed his finger at Cole and said slowly "every single thing"

"OK, just don't scare me. OK?" They started to laugh but after a while Chris stopped.

"You know, Cole, I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"Although I can't tell that I missed you, because I just met you, I'm glad that I'm here too." Cole wanted to continue but he saw the orbs forming into a person.

"Well, Chrispie, you know, I haven't thanked your aunt Paige yet. It had to be hard for her to support me. So I'll go now, but you stay here, OK. Just enjoy the view and mainly, stay here." Chris was confused.

"But Cole, why.... " Before he could finished the sentence Cole shimmered out. Chris didn't know what to think about it, so he wanted to orb back to the manor.

"Chris... " Chris almost fell from the bridge. He didn't know that somebody was standing behind him so the voice scared him. Then he realised that this was the real reason Cole left.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" He said curtly.

"We have to talk."

"No, there's nothing we can talk about."

"Look Chris, I know that you hate me, I know why you hate me and I think that you have the right for doing it. But Chris, I'm not the person you know from the future, you don't know how I feel when I see the hatred in your eyes..." Chris turned to face Leo.

"You think I don't know how you feel? I've been feeling it all my life... more than twenty years. I wished I didn't know you. I had friends that never met their fathers and they were happy. But no, you always had to come and show me that I was not good enough for you. And now you're saying how you feel when I hate you. Guess what, you at least know why I'm doing it, but I never knew, I was just a kid and I needed love but my father could only misprize me." Chris was pissed.

"I know you hate my guts. But I'm here, you can kick my ass if you want, I won't defend myself. I want you just..." Leo yelled.

"I don't have time for this." Chris started to orb.

"I... I love you Chris. You're my son and I love you." The tears were running down Leo's face.

"You're the son I always wanted to have. You're good, you're smart after your mom and stubborn after your aunts and you're the bravest man I ever met. You left everything just to save your brother. I'm so proud of you, son. I'm as proud as only father can be. I'm sorry for everything I did, for everything I didn't do. Please, forgive me. I want to be your father, I want to see the smile on your face, I want you to be happy. Forgive me. I love you."

Chris was standing there and crying. He waited almost 23 years to hear these words. He wanted to hug his dad, he wanted to say how much he loved him, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget 22 years Leo just ignored him. He wasn't prepared to forgive him, not yet.

Leo was watching the melting orbs after his son left. He wanted to pull his heart out of his chest and throw it into the river. He would do anything just not to feel the pain. He fell on his knees and cried.

--------------------------------------------------

"Wanna hang out for a few hours?" Cole was standing in the foyer "Chrispie?"

"Of course and don't call me Chrispie, please."

"So, Chrispie's going. Paige?"

"Why not. I don't have to be afraid of your demon half, so, let's go!"

"Piper?"

"I rather stay at home, you know, I'm pregnant. But you guys go and have fun."

"Leo?" Leo looked at Chris.

"I'll stay here with Piper and Wyatt. Just in case, you know."

"So there's just we three, here we go!"

"And when you'll be there... somewhere, could you buy some ingredients for the dinner?" Piper gave them a list, very long list.

"But mom..."

"Chrispie, don't talk back to your mom! Of course we'll buy it." Cole took the list "What wouldn't I do for my favourite ex-sister-in-low." Cole smiled at Piper and shimmered out while Chris and Paige were orbing.

---------------------------------------------------

Piper rushed into the kitchen.

"Shhh, be quiet!"

"Hi Piper, here you are." Cole said as he was putting the shopping bag on the table.

"Did you have fun?"

"More than fun" Cole, Chris and Paige looked at each other and laughed.

"Shhh, be quiet! They're sleeping."

"Who is sleeping?"

"OK, I'll check the book" Paige orbed to the attic.

"Why is she checking the book?"

"Well, we met a demon and he wasn't very nice, but don't worry, mom, we'll fix it. Anyway, who is sleeping?"

They went to the living room. Leo was sitting on the couch and holding Wyatt, they both were sleeping.

"Wyatt was crying, so Leo orbed for him. I went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for us. When I came back to the living room they were already sleeping. They've been sleeping for two hours and I'm not able to stop watching them. They're looking like angels."

"Maybe because one of them is an angel, literally." Cole smiled at Piper, he noticed that Chris was smiling too.

"Once, when I was about three, mom and Wyatt went to an appointment. Nobody was at home, so Leo had to stay with me. I remember that I ate something off and I felt sick. But Leo healed me. Then I felt asleep. I had a nightmare. I was sitting in my playpen when a demon arrived. I was crying but nobody heard me. I was all alone. Nobody wanted to save me, I was so scared. When I woke up I cried, then I realised that somebody was holding me. Dad held me tight and I felt safe like never before." Piper came to Chris, kissed him on his cheek and hugged him.

"I don't know why I said it. I felt like I had to say something nice and this was the only one pleasant remembrance I have about Leo and me." Chris was looking at Wyatt and Leo and a tear ran down his cheek.


	6. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Thanks for your reviews, guys... they keep me writing.

**The Battle**

Paige orbed back to the kitchen. Piper was preparing dinner. Chris and Cole were helping her.

"Oh, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Aunt Paige, I'm not crying, I'm just..." Chris rubbed his eyes "I'm just cutting the onion."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I found our friend demon in Book of Shadows and I think we have a problem. Cole, did you hear anything about Voddikus?"

"Yeah, very old demon, but he disappeared long time ago and nobody has heard about him anymore. You think this was... we have a problem."

"Why do we have a problem?" Leo walked in yawning "Piper, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know a lot about him. He's an upper-level demon, he used to have many servants... demons, warlocks, darklighters. He loved to play with his victims. His strategy was to surround them and then attack, so they have no chance to get away."

"OK, why are you ignoring me and who are you talking about?"

"Hi Leo, what do you know about Voddikus?"

"Why are you asking, he's vanquished."

"Apparently, he's not. Fortunately, in the book is the spell and vanquishing potion, we have to use both of them and we need the power of three. Chris, sweetie, can you get your aunt Phoebe?"

"Yeah, sweetie, and tell her the dinner is nearly ready." Chris orbed out.

-----------------------------------

After the dinner Paige and Phoebe were preparing the potion and Piper started to do the dishes.

"Piper, what the hell are you doing?! Leave it. Go to the living room, switch the television on and relax. I'll take care of this." Cole smiled at her.

"Cole, you're sweet." She turn to Chris and Leo "You two, did you hear it?"

"What exactly, mom?"

"What your uncle Cole said." Chris was surprised, he stared at Piper, then he turned to Cole.

"What did you do to my mom? She just told you 'uncle Cole'."

"Nothing. I only offered her my help because she needs to rest, she deserves it. You know, she's pregnant."

"Oh, right, I'll help you too." Chris said and came to Cole. Piper looked at Leo.

"Leo? What about you?"

"What about me? How do you mean ... Oh, yeah, of course I'll help them." He wanted to go to Cole and Chris, but Piper was standing in his way. First, they tried to go around each other, but then they just stood there and smiled.

"What are your parents doing?" Cole looked at Chris.

"I dunno, maybe they need help."

"Help? Good idea." Cole waved his hand and Leo and Piper kissed passionately.

"How... why did you do that?"

"You said it, they needed help, so I helped them. I just raised their desire. They wanted to do it, but they didn't have enough courage, it was awkward, so I helped them." Cole noticed Chris' face. "You have a problem with it?"

"No, I just, I've never seen them doing this before."

"Oh, really, how is it possible? They're your parents." Cole wanted to laugh, but Chris' look was telling 'don't dare to do it'.

"OK, I see. Now, we shell do the dishes if we want to finish till midnight. Because I have a feeling Leo won't help us." Cole looked at Leo and Piper for the last time and started to wash.

-----------------------------------

"OK, the potion is prepared." Paige said walking to the foyer where the others were already waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he'll certainly have a few servants, so he could surprise us."

"Don't worry, Cole. I thought about it and that's why you will stand there, Chris there and Leo there." Paige pointed at places where Cole, Chris and Leo should be and they moved there. "Now, we'll be prepared for everything. Let's summon his sorry ass here, sisters." 3P grouped together and read the spell:

"Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light.   
Be he far, or be he near.  
Bring us the demon Voddikus here."

It didn't take a long time and Voddikus was standing in front of them with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Stupid witches, what do you want?"

"What do you think we want?" Piper froze him and Phoebe threw a potion at him.

"Now the spell" They started to read the spell, but suddenly about ten demons shimmered in and began to throw the energy balls. It was Cole, Chris and Leo's turn. They had to do everything they could to stop the demons so girls could vanquish Voddikus.

After vanquishing Voddikus there were still lots of demons in the manor and new were shimmering in, but that was nothing girls couldn't handle and with the help of invincible Cole the number of demons started to reduce soon.

When everything was under control and there were no doubts who will win the battle, Leo noticed a darklighter standing on the stairs and targeting. But who was he targeting at?

"Chris..." Leo orbed in front of Chris right in time to receive the shot. He fell shouting on the floor with an arrow protruding from his chest.

"Leo?" Chris sighted the arrow. "No, Leo!" He knew he couldn't pull it out by himself, because the arrow was poisonous for him.

"Cole, help me!" Cole blew the darklighter up and ran to Chris.

"What... Oh God, Leo! Just stay calm, I'll take it out. On three, OK? One" Now, he was holding the arrow in his hand. Leo screamed from pain.

"You said on three!" Chris yelled at Cole, partly in the shock.

"Sorry Chrispie, I had to do it when he wasn't prepared, it was better for him."

Leo looked at Chris.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll be fine. Just don't forget I love you and I always will." Leo fell unconscious. Chris was holding him in his arms and cried.

"Cole, we need you here!" Girls were shouting at Cole,apparently, they didn't know what just happened.

"Chris listen to me, take him to the attic and put the crystals around you, you'll be save there. Chris, Chris... now!" Chris nodded and orb himself and Leo to the attic and did what Cole said.

"Leo, don't die, Leo! We'll fix it, just stay with us... stay with me" Chris cried, he knew that Leo couldn't hear him, he knew if he won't do something Leo would die.

"Stay with me Leo... Dad, I forgave you, stay with me, you can't leave me all alone, not again." Chris heard a voice in his head.

_You have to do something Chris, you have to heal him! _"I can't heal, I never could!" _You have to or he will die! _Chris wanted to fight that voice, but he knew it was right, the wound was too near to Leo's heart, he wouldn't endure long enough. If he won't save him, nobody would. Chris knelt more comfortably, put his hands over the wound, closed his eyes and tried to focus only on the energy streaming his body. The tears were running down his face and falling onto the floor.

"You can't die dad! I need you... you can't leave me alone... I love you... stay with me... I can't lose you, not now when I found you... I love you... stay with me..." Chris cried, but he didn't dare to move, he needed to focus... he needed to save his dad. He remembered every single moment he'd spent with Leo since he appeared in the attic one year ago. The pain he felt when Leo said he wasn't family, the fear when he faded away and the joy when he got the second chance. He could see everything in his head, it was like movie, he could see everything he and Leo came through, the hatred, the distrust... the love. Everyday they were together he felt they were getting closer. He struggled, he tried to fight the idea they could be friends. But he lost, this Leo was too different from Leo he used to know in the future. He realised this Leo loved him, he finally found his dad and now, he was gonna lose him. _You can't let him die Chris, this is the dad you always wanted. You have to concentrate. You have to heal him! You must! _

"Don't leave me, dad... I need you... I love you... don't leave me..." He didn't know how long he'd been kneeling there, but he felt like he was there the whole eternity. He was totally exhausted, he wanted to give up.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Chris opened his eyes, the voice in his head screamed excitedly _You did it, Chris! You did it! _

"It's all right, Chris. I won't leave you, little one. I love you, son. I'm so proud of you, you save me, you healed! I'm here with you, I'll never leave you, I swear."

Chris buried his face in Leo's chest and cried. And his daddy held him tight.


	7. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

**Goodbye?**

"Where are Chris and Leo?" Piper said looking around the foyer after all demons were vanquished.

"Piper..." Cole hesitated, he was the only one who knew what happened to Leo "there's something you have to know"

"What's going on, Cole?" Piper felt Cole wasn't gonna say the good news."C'mon Cole, say it!" She looked in to his eyes.

"Leo..." Cole didn't know how to say it. Suddenly, blue and white orbs appeared and there were standing Chris and Leo in front of girls. Their eyes were red and their cheeks were wet, but they were smiling.

"How... Leo, you were... how?" Cole was totally confused. He knew Chris couldn't heal and Leo's wound was too bed for him to survive. And now they were standing there and smiling.

"Where were you two? Cole started to scare me, I thought something bed happened to you." Piper hugged them. Chris didn't want girls to know what happened, so he gave Cole the 'don't say a word about it' look and Cole nodded.

"We just took some dad-son bonding time." Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder and looked at him with pride in his eyes.

"Yeah, dad is right, just dad-son bonding time." Chris smiled.

"You told him dad? Wow, it had to be devilish bonding time. Is there something I should know about, because Cole was.."

"Nothing" they said unified and too innocently so Piper knew they were lying, but instead of pushing them she hugged them again.

---------------------------

"Wyatt is finally sleeping" Leo said as he orbed to living room . Everybody except for Phoebe was there.

"It's late, maybe I should go." Cole said "This... this was really great day, guys. You don't know how much it mean to me that I could be with you today." He couldn't say anything else, he felt the tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah it was great" Piper broke the awkward silence "I'm sorry for the demon haunting, maybe without it this day would be better..."

"No, no, no... you have to be joking Piper. This was how I remembered you. Family, sticking together and kicking every demon ass that cross your way. This day was almost perfect." Cole smiled at Piper, she hugged him.

"I will miss you uncle Cole" Chris hugged him.

"I know Chris, I will miss you too. I'm glad I could met you, because you're really special guy. Just take care of yourself, your mom, your dad and your little big brother."

"And uncle..."

"Yeah, Chris?"

"Could you call me Chrispie, please?"

"Chrispie? But I thought you hated it."

"I still do" Chris smiled at Cole and hugged him again.

"It was nice to see you, Cole. And thank you for everything you did for Chris in his time line. But if something similar will happen here just come to me, kick my stupid ass and open my eyes, OK?"

"I won't have to, Leo. I know, you will be great father for both of your sons."

"You think I will?" Cole nodded and Leo hugged him.

"Hey, what about you" Cole turned to Paige "Will you hugged me or not?"

"I don't know if I should. For everything I did to you, you know..."

"Oh, you mean that distrust and vanquishing me? And the fact that I went to reality where you shouldn't be but you were there, you reinstated the Power of Three and vanquished me... again. Because that wasn't fair and I was really pissed off."

"Maybe?"

"C'mon Paige, I'm over it. I know you had to do it. Just come here and give me a hug, OK?" Cole smiled at her, she hesitated a little while but then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry that Phoebe isn't here, Cole."

"No, it's OK, I... I understand why she doesn't want to see me. Just say her I... I love her" Everyone heard the sadness and the love in his voice. They liked that guy and wanted him to stay, but they couldn't say it. There was only one person that had the right to tell him to stay, but she wasn't there. Cole took deep breath.

"Well, I think it's time to go. Take care of yourself, guys. I will miss you..." he looked at Paige "you all." He closed his eyes and wanted to shimmer out...

"Cole..." When he heard his name he almost froze, he turn and she was standing there.

"Phoebe?"

"Hey guys, did I tell you I have a date tonight and I'm already late, so bye." Paige orbed out.

"Yeah, and we have to talk about something." Piper looked at Chris and Leo, took their hands and went upstairs.

They were standing there all alone, in the silence of the night.

"I knew it was you." Phoebe said, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Why were you in my dream, Cole? Why did you do that? You had no right." She promised herself not to cry, not to look in his eyes, but she had to. When she looked at him, she felt lost... lost in his never-ending blue eyes that used to take her breath every time she saw them.

"I had to do it, Phoebe. I didn't know if I could handle this day, to be near you and not to say anything. And the whole day I thought I could handle, I thought I was strong enough. But now I know I was wrong. I've never gotten over you. With one look in your eyes I knew I... I can't stop loving you, I always loved you and I always will. And you should know it, you should have always known it." The tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them and rub his eyes. Everything he could do was staring at the women he loved, staring in her eyes.

"I know I should have seen it, Cole. I'm sorry I didn't. But I was..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Although she promised herself not to cry, she had to. She was standing in front of man who opened her eyes, in front of man she loved, how could she not to cry?

"You was what, Phoebe? Stubborn, arrogant, self-centred, under influence of your younger sister,..."

"Hey, do you want to stay or not?" In that moment Cole didn't know if he was breathing, if his heart was beating. The time froze for him and he could hear only one question repeating in his head 'do you want to stay?'.

"You think that I... that I could?"

"If you want" She said silently almost whispering "I love you, Cole" Cole was confused.

"I love you, Phoebe"

He came closer to her and when there was no space left between them, she felt the taste of his lips... again. This wasn't only a dream. This kiss was real and they didn't want to break it. They knew that kiss would last forever.

--------------------------------

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

--------------------------------

I think this was the last chapter. Do you like it? Review, please! The song at the end is 'The Reason' from 'Hoobastank'... I had to put it there, because every time I hear it I have to think about Cole and Phoebe.


End file.
